


A Warrior's Blade

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the Samurai Warriors series.</p><p>Pairings and characters within can be seen in the tags; anything but Motochika/Mitsuhide may turn up here (that goes in its own, seperate collection).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mitsuhide - Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Using the definition of drabble as a fic of 100-250 words, in this work!

It hurt.

His heart was heavy in his chest, his head was aching, and every step he took was almost painful. Honnouji burned around him, his life with the Oda disappearing in the flames as he got closer and closer to where his Lord… no, his _former_ Lord waited for him.

This day would haunt him for months, years, decades. He was committing a grave sin to do what was right, and condemning himself to personal suffering for a long, long time. Perhaps his entire life, however long that would be after this.

But he would not stop, would not turn back. No matter how agonising this was, a core of strength and courage pushed him forward. There was no going back. He had made a choice, and he would not turn away now.


	2. Mitsuhide - Courage

Lord Nobunaga approved of the foreign merchants and the things they brought with them; as a consequence, many of his retainers had made an effort to learn their languages.

Mitsuhide was no exception to this, but in truth, he would have been willing to learn even without his Lord’s encouragement. He loved the written word, and the books the merchants had brought with them were a source of endless fascination for him. During his private time it was not unusual to find him slowly deciphering his latest acquisition, scrolls of translated words at his side to help him.

Had he been born in a time of peace, perhaps he would have gotten the chance to see more of the world. Without that option, his books gave him a glimpse into the great expanse that existed beyond the islands of Japan.


	3. Kiyomasa->Nene - Her Name [NSFW]

When he touched himself, it was always her name that was on his lips.

Kiyomasa tried to remain silent. It was important that nobody knew he thought about her in this way, that his dreams and fantasies consisted exclusively of a woman he could never be with.

“Lady Nene..!”

He failed to keep quiet far too often, and was usually left to pray that nobody had overheard him. Even in the dead of night there were soldiers patrolling the corridors, and if the wrong one happened to pass by…

Despite the fact that he slept around with many women, Lord Hideyoshi was very much in love with his wife when it came down to it. Knowing that the general he cared for as a son had such charged sexual thoughts about her could only cause problems.

That was a situation Kiyomasa hoped he would never have to face.


	4. Ranmaru/Gracia - Crashing Down

“Ran…?”

Ranmaru felt a sense of relief fill him, from head to toe, at the sound of Gracia’s voice. He was at her side immediately, taking one of her hands into his own as a smile spread across his face. 

“You’re safe,” he said. “Don’t worry about anything. I will take care of you.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Gracia replied, genuine happiness in her expression.

For a moment everything was perfect, but then, as if suddenly remembering something, Gracia frowned. She tilted her head and looked at Ranmaru with worried eyes.

“Ran, where’s father…?”

The world came crashing down around him.


	5. Nobunaga/Nene - Treasure

Hideyoshi’s most precious treasure…

Nene was surely that; a beautiful woman, talented, graceful, devoted. Nobunaga had once told the kunoichi that if Monkey wasn’t careful he would lose her. That had been no casual comment.

The Demon King _liked_ Nene, enough to talk to and treat her in a manner he did no one else.

He would show his appreciation where Hideyoshi did not. He would keep her close when Hideyoshi was more concerned with his courtesans. He would observe as her beauty continually grew and tell her just how pristine she was, while Monkey spent his gold on women and wine.

The former sandal-bearer would soon come to know the worst kind of regret.


	6. Ieyasu->Mitsuhide - Yuki-onna

He knew his feelings would never be reciprocated, so he never gave voice to them.

Ieyasu was content to watch Mitsuhide, and let what he saw inspire his dreams. Time had not dulled the samurai’s blade, and it had not dulled his looks either; he was truly exquisite, a sometimes fragile beauty that resembled the mental images Ieyasu had always had of the Yuki-onna.

The only difference, of course, was that those spirits of the snow were said to have terrifying eyes. Mitsuhide’s eyes were gentle, kind.

Sad.

For all the hope that Mitsuhide had gained, and the measure of peace he had found within Ieyasu’s castle, it was impossible to fully rid him of the sadness deep in his heart. The reason for that sadness was the same reason that meant Ieyasu would never be loved by Mitsuhide.

Because Mitsuhide still dreamed of Motochika, still yearned for and missed him deeply, and Ieyasu knew he could never compete with a bond that deep.


	7. Nobunaga/Ranmaru - Potential

There was nothing more attractive than the idea of Ranmaru casting him aside and running ahead of the times. The young man had looked panicked when his Lord had informed him as such, as if any life not spent tied firmly to Demon King was without worth.

He was wrong. Nobunaga could see a hundred futures without himself in it, and could picture his cherished Ran in most. The mental images were powerful, arousing, breathtakingly beautiful. So much potential lay within that elegant form, behind that perfect face, and it could only be truly unleashed by Ranmaru looking to the future and stepping into it without fear or hesitation.

Nobunaga would watch him from whatever plain the heavens chose to cast him to, and never experience a satisfaction greater by doing so.


	8. Nobunaga/Ranmaru - Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of 'Potential,' the drabble in the previous chapter. Dedicated to [SemaiHeya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SemaiHeya).

Lord Nobunaga’s darkness is a comfort to him. 

It fills Ranmaru up, in a way. He doesn’t need a ‘guiding light’ when that dark presence exists all around him, giving him purpose and strength. The mere thought of losing it often sends him into a panic; yet, sometimes, the Demon King tells Ranmaru to abandon him, to run, to demonstrate the true extent of his strength and forge a path for himself alone.

It is always said with a smile, and an expression filled with both humour and lust. The idea excites Nobunaga, that much is obvious.

But it is the one thing Ranmaru cannot give his Lord. He wears his shackles because he needs them and embraces the darkness because it defines his world; to cast it away would be to lose everything that mattered.


	9. Sakon/Mitsunari + Nene - A Good Boy!

Nene stared at Sakon intently for at least two minutes, only averting her gaze every now and again to look at Mitsunari. There was clearly something important on her mind; the serious expression she bore had even earned silence from her redheaded ‘son,’ who usually would have made some kind of comment by now.

Eventually she straightened out, nodded and rested her hands on her waist.

The reason for her critical examination of Sakon?

“Oh, Mitsunari! I’m so glad you’ve finally found someone nice to settle down with! You’re such a good boy, I’m very proud of you!”

Sakon immediately burst into warm, amused laughter; Mitsunari flushed, expression growing irritable. Masanori and Kiyomasa would be using this to make fun of him for _months_.


	10. Nobunaga/Ranmaru - Just as ordered

“Lord Nobunaga, is this suitable?”

Ranmaru offered the kimono up to his Lord. Nobunaga pulled it out of the box and regarded the silken item with a raised eyebrow. His face betrayed nothing, but after half a minute he gave it back to his page.

For a moment Ranmaru looked concerned, worried that the kimono he had searched high and low for was not suitable. He had looked high and low for something that met the Demon King’s exact specifications, eager not to let him down.

If he failed…

“Go and put it on, Ranmaru,” said Nobunaga, something a smirk appearing on his face.

Oh. Ranmaru almost sighed with relief, but instead he merely bowed deeply before standing up straight and running off to do as asked. He really should have seen that coming; Lord Nobunaga did rather enjoy dressing his loyal bodyguard up.


	11. Motochika/Mitsuhide + Sakon/Mitsunari - Love & Music

“He won’t stop playing the damn thing!” Mitsunari said, scowling deeply. “Every time I go back to the flat I’m at risk of him attempting to ‘serenade’ me.”

Mitsuhide looked up from his tea and tilted his head, expression rather confused.

“Why would that bother you?” he asked softly. “Music is wonderful, and if he is playing it for you, that is something to be treasured.”

Mitsunari rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

“We don’t all have boyfriends who can make people swoon with a few notes, you fool. Some are much better at making ears bleed.”


	12. Sakon/Mitsunari - If at first you don't succeed

“What I wanted to say was…”

Mitsunari paused, trying to remember the exact words to the ridiculous little poem Nene had encouraged him to write. Sakon watched him with considerable interest (he looked very much like he wanted to say something, but knew better than to interrupt his Lord in a moment like this).

“What I wanted to say…”

He had memorised the whole thing less than an hour ago; he couldn’t have forgotten it all _already_! Gritting his teeth and looking more vulpine than ever, Mitsunari tried for a third and final time.

“What I wanted…”

No. It wasn’t going to happen. Looking rather humiliated, Mitsunari folded his arms and scowled deeply.

“Whatever,” he said. “It doesn’t matter.”

Many others might have been offended after that display, but Sakon knew Mitsunari far too well and had picked up on the red-headed man’s intent. Laughing fondly, he swept his Lord up in what could only be called a bearhug.

After all, watching Mitsunari’s frustration at failing to get out any kind of romantic gesture was attractive enough all on its own.

(And to Sakon’s pleasure, it seemed to be happening much more often lately…)


	13. Mitsunari+Kanetsugu+Yukimura - Rock that boat!

Kanetsugu’s eyes were bright, and his smile wide. Beside him, Yukimura was looking slightly flushed. That told Mitsunari that something bad was about to happen. He unconsciously took a step back, and frowned.

“Mitsunari!” Kanetsugu said loudly. “I have found the best ride in the park!”

“He’s very excited, Mitsunari!”added Yukimura, sounding incredibly sincere.

Mitsunari glanced between them, and in that moment he just knew what the ride was. Only one kind of thing got Kanetsugu that excited, and in this particular amusement park there was only type of ride that you might associate with that ‘thing.’ It also happened to be something he had always sworn he wouldn’t go near. Ever.

“I’m not sure that I’d want to go on-”

He was cut off when Kanetsugu grabbed his hand and literally started to run off in one direction, Yukimura jogging alongside them.

“Don’t worry, Mitsunari!” declared Kanetsugu. “I know that you will thoroughly enjoy the experience one gets on the Tunnel of Love!”


	14. Sakon/Mitsunari - Nene's boy!

Nene stared at Sakon intently for at least two minutes, only averting her gaze every now and again to look at Mitsunari. There was clearly something important on her mind; the serious expression she bore had even earned silence from her redheaded ‘son,’ who usually would have made some kind of comment by now.

Eventually she straightened out, nodded and rested her hands on her waist.

The reason for her critical examination of Sakon?

“Oh, Mitsunari! I’m so glad you’ve finally found someone nice to settle down with! You’re such a good boy, I’m very proud of you!”

Sakon immediately burst into warm, amused laughter; Mitsunari flushed, expression growing irritable. Masanori and Kiyomasa would be using this to make fun of him for _months_.


	15. Sakon/Mitsunari - Spirit Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr request; 'grumpy cat misadventure(s)' being the prompt!

"Quick, Mitsunari, come here!"

Sakon sounded far too amused, but Mitsunari nonetheless walked over to his lover, a deep frown spread across his features.

"What is it now?" he asked, flicking his hair.

"I always thought that you were a fox," replied Sakon, smirking, "but I've been proven wrong. Look!"

He pointed to the screen of his laptop, where the oddly grumpy-looking face of a cat was adorned with a caption that expressed its deep hatred of idiots; seconds later Mitsunari stalked out of the room, leaving behind a laughing Sakon (who wasn't at all bothered by the red mark now adorning his cheek).


	16. Nobunaga + Nagamasa - Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr meme response, this time for Nobunaga and Nagamasa plus 'lacquer,' 'trust' and 'fool.'

The lacquer-ware bowl was not exactly the most appealing of items; at its centre a familiar man with a menacing purple aura raised a sword against countless captives, clearly intent on slaying them all.

“Your work is beautiful, Lord Nobunaga!” said Nagamasa sincerely, running a hand around the bowl’s rim and apparently failing to note that one of the obviously doomed figures had that especially rare hair colour of blonde.

Nobunaga’s expression rarely revealed anything to anyone who happened to be watching him, but this was one of those special occasions when his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Because, really, how explicit did he have to make the fact that he, Nobunaga, the Demon King, could _not_ be trusted?

Surely there was no bigger fool in Japan than this smiling, naive, golden-haired boy.


End file.
